Desmond and Molly Jones
by Rea-Kafka
Summary: En un par de años han construido un hogar, dulce hogar. Con un par de chicos corriendo en el patio de Desmond y Molly Jones.


**_Canción: Ob la di, ob la da._**

**_Pareja: Francia/Inglaterra; Angleterre/France_**

**_Disclaimer: Vamos a decir que los personajes son de Himaruya, pero el FrUK es del FrUK._**

* * *

><p>Francia llega, cuelga su abrigo en el perchero, se pasa una mano por el pelo, acomodándoselo en el espejo que está en el pequeño recibidor. Palpa la bolsa en la que trae el regalo que fue expresamente a encargar, supervisar y recoger (que ya es mucho decir del... vago de Francia). Suena un pequeño estrépito en la cocina, y el galo no sabe si sonreír o agobiarse porque... bueno, es Inglaterra... y la cocina.<p>

Al final sonríe, porque sabe que él ya ha notado su llegada, e intuye (bastante acertadamente) que alguien se ha puesto al menos un poco nervioso.

-¿Angleterre?

Y Angleterre se tensa... un poquito más de lo que estaba, con ese _bloody tono cantarín of the hell, _decidiendo que NO va a ir a recibirle, que si quiere venir que venga.

El galo terminan de poner sus cosas por ahí, cometiendo el enorme cliché de esconder el regalo tras su espalda, pero eso vamos a perdonárselo, vamos, es Francia, es el rey de los clichés (y, por respeto a los gentlemen, no vamos a decir que a Inglaterra le encantan las cursilerías.

Empuja la puerta de la cocina suavemente, colándose con premura, dando pasos cortos para histerizar un poco más al inglés, cosa que por supuesto hace. Inglaterra se aferra a la barra, en plan "ignórale, ignórale".

Francia se muerde el labio inferior conteniendo la risa, depositando un beso suave en el hombro de Inglaterra.

El inglés suelta un respingo, y se voltea violentamente, fulminando a Francia todo lo que puede fulminar alguien que está rojo hasta el tuétano.

Levanta la mano libre sonriendo, atrayéndole de la cintura, con toda la pantomina de darle un beso, quedándose con las narices juntas. Un instante después se separa, desviando el curso de sus labios a la mejilla del inglés, besándola y susurrándole en el oído.

-Bonsoir, mon amour.

Inglaterra se queda con la boca en forma de beso, y un segundo después le empuja, sonrojado. Francia ríe, aún con la mano tras la espalda.

-Bon suág munamú -le imita, resoplando.

-Mmm.. casi -valora Francia, con la mano en la barbilla- Te hace falta ser un adorable francés -declara, cerrándole un ojo.

-Adorable francés... lo único que sabe producir esa tierra del mal son wankers y tossers -se da la vuelta, no sin mirar de reojo, intentando divisar lo que sea que ese git tenga tras la espalda.

-Ah... ¿te parece que yo sea un wanker y un tosser?

-¡Sí! -se cruza de brazos, con suficiencia.

-¿Podrías decirme... -avanza lentamente hacia él, con cara de depredador- qué de wanker... -le toma de la barbilla- y de tosser tengo?

Francia ya está a menos de cinco milímetros de su boca y perdóname, pero Inglaterra tampoco es de palo.

Le besa suave al principio, paulatinamente con más ganas. Francia deja la caja por donde caiga, porque sencillamente le encanta que el inglés le bese así.

Después de unos segundos y dos o tres jadeos, es Francia quien se separa, relamiéndose el beso.

-Así es como se saluda a tu pareja, mon lapin.

-Mi pa... -cierra la boca, que tenía entreabierta y vuelve a fruncir el ceño- ¡Tú no eres mi pareja, git! -protesta, un poco demasiado tarde.

-Oui, oui, y yo soy la reina -Inglaterra le fulmina- Vale, vale. Es que para ti todos somos wankers, o gits, o tossers.

-¡No es cierto, es sólo tú? -bufa y rueda los ojos- Además para ti todos son munamú -reclama medio en serio, encogiéndose un poquito.

A Francia todo esto le parece terriblemente tierno.

-Podré decirles mon amour a muchas personas... -susurra, acariciándole el brazo y abrazándolo con cariño- Mais vous êtes la seule personne que j'aime.

Inglaterra se paraliza, antes de escondérsele en el cuello, murmurando algo que suena a "bloodygitofthehellsuchlies", que podría traducirse a un "I love you too".

Tras la merecida dosis de besuqueos y arrumacos Francia deshace un poco el abrazo, tanteando por ahí hasta dar con la pequeña caja, que ya hasta nos habíamos ovidado de ella. Le da un pequeño beso a Inglaterra en la comisura de los labios y en la frente, apoyando la caja en su pecho.

El inglés abre los ojos (porque sí, los tenía cerrados), y pasea los dedos por la superficie, terminando por tomarla.

-¿Qué es...? -titubea, inseguro, porque la última vez que Francia le regaló algo porque sí terminó sonrojado e histérico en un armario.

El galo levanta la tapa como respuesta, apartando un poco de paso el pañuelo que cubre el interior (que tiene la Cruz de San Jorge... ya vale, no voy a opinar sobre las ridiculeces que hacen cuando se enamoran).

Inglaterra saca un infusor de té, algo pequeño. No es como que Inglaterra no tenga uno, eso es obvio, pero bueno... vamos a ponerlo en palabras de Francia, TODOS son feos y de mal gusto.

Y bueno... éste es precioso. Sí, con todas las letras. A saber de qué material sea, pero no cabe duda de que fue hecho a mano. La cadena es fina y ligera, pero fuerte, valora Inglaterra, y el dije tiene una flor de lis y una 'R' obviamente de Rosbif. El inglés hace los ojos en blanco, pero no puede evitar sonreír un poco.

Francia sonríe por reacción en cadena, porque no importa cuantos siglos pasen, (y no se lo vayan a decir a Inglaterra), siempre le hace ilusión cuando el inglés reacciona así ante algo que él hace.

Al final vuelve a guardarlo en la caja, y la guarda en una de las alacenas, con todo y llave de viejito, hay que decir. Francia levanta las cejas.

-Ah, no sabía que ahora también te daba por guardar las cosas nuevas, cher -sigue sonriendo, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

-No guardo las cosas nuevas, git, es que no voy a usarlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque no quiero que se estropee -aclara como si fuera obvio, se realiza de lo que acaba de decir y se sonroja, llevándose un puño a la boca- I mean... no es que me guste ni nada... lo que quiero decir es que...

Sí, sí, es que éstos se la pasan haciendo esto todo el tiempo, pero dejémoslos, c'est l'amor... le toma de la barbilla y le besa, beso que por supuesto es correspondido, con todo y los brazos en el cuello.

-De rien -le susurra, comenzando a desanudarle la corbata, jalándole de ella hasta la sala, sentándose en el sofá.

El inglés termina de quitarse la camisa, vacilando con los pantalones, pero se los baja igualmente.

Francia se emboba un poco, porque digan lo que digan, Inglaterra sí que se ve jodidamente sexy de esa manera, sonrojado, con la luz lánguida del día dando sus últimas. Le tiende una mano, que el inglés toma sin pensárselo mucho, y Francia le jala, haciendo que abra las piernas sobre su regazo, comiéndole el cuello de una manera demasiado... francesa.

Inglaterra está demasiado ocupado intentando no soltar ningún sonido comprometedor (vamos como si la escena no fuese por sí solo comprometedora), como para preocuparse si deja marcas o no (mañana se va a querer morir).

El francés se le pega, y comienza a frotarse suavemente contra él, pelvis contra pelvis. Y como hoy están bastante de buenas... es Francia quien le termina arañando la espalda a Inglaterra, a quien se le pega un poco el flequillo por el sudor.

-Je t'ai... -suelta, como siempre, antes de que Inglaterra le bese, como siempre.

El inglés termina murmurando algo que se parece sospechosamente a un "...ve you too".

* * *

><p>Francia suspira, con Inglaterra ronroneando y hablando en sueños contra su pecho, feliz, no sólo porque ha habido segunda y hasta tercera ronda en la habitación, sino porque nunca imaginó que sería... así. Llegar cada día a casa y esperarle, o el sentimiento de ser esperado. De descubrir día a día de que a pesar de ser las mismas personas, se siente como en la primera vez.<p>

Cierra los ojos y sonríe, besando a Inglaterra en la cabeza.

-...t'aimerais toujours -y ese bloody marcado acento inglés of the hell.

* * *

><p><em>Ask: ReaKafka<em>

_Me inspiré en cosillas de por ahí, lo admito. ¿Un review, quizá?_


End file.
